Operation Spring Cleaning
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation. Operation Spring Cleaning ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Angel Fortress ausgelöst werden. Die vier Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalatione üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe Beschreibungstext: In the ruins of this Angel structure you come across some logs containing a report from a ship identified as "Angel of Death". The ship is reporting the progress of operation "Spring Cleaning", where a squadron of Angels roam around the region and wipe out anyone the they view as a threat to their domination in the area. This gang has obviously been busy the last days, the log contains long lists of "confiscated" materials, destroyed structures and recycled biomass, the last item presumably being a measure of how many people they have murdered in the process. The list is a bit vague when it comes to identifying exactly who is being killed, which target is yet to be taken out and where these places are, but you try to extract the specifics and feed it into your databanks, which then relay the info to various search engines and registers in the region in the hope of being able to pinpoint some of the locations. Soon you get feedback indicating where to find one of these places; a small research station where scientists from the Caille University have a field laboratory. Or at least had one.. if the Angels have not hit them already, there is only one way to find out. Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Nephilim/Saint/Warlord) ''- teilw. Target Painter - nicht immer'' *5-7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Saint/Throne) ''- teilw. Target Painter'' *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire/Praefectus/Primus/Tribuni/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue) ''- web/scramble'' thumb|Operation Spring Cleaning Stufe 1 - Hinter dem Gate Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Tech2 Salvage, eine Hundemarke, Faction Munition und etwas sonstige Beute. Nachdem alle Gegner abgeschossen worden sind, kann man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegen. Auf der anderen Seite landet man in einer gelben Wolke mit einer Ruine von einer Gallente Station, daneben ein Shuttlewrack. Keine Gegner. Um eine eventuelle weitere, zweite Eskalationsstufe auszulösen, sollte man an die Stationsruine und/oder an das Shuttlewrack heranfliegen. Es kann aber auch bereits nach Abschuss des Domination BS eskalieren. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheunt folgendes Popup: You are obviously too late to save the scientist and students from the Angels. It looks like they might have used them for target practice. Your attention is drawn to your navigation computer, which has tried all this time to dig up another location based on the Angel logs, but to no avail. Zweite Stufe thumb|Operation Spring Cleaning Stufe 2Beschreibungstext: You are obviously too late to save the scientist and students who worked here. You wonder why on earth the pirates felt threatened by this academic bunch, but then again, they may just have used them for target practice. Your attention is drawn to your navigation panel; your computers have managed to dig up another location based on the Angel logs. '' Nach dem Warp-in wird man von einer gelben Wolke empfangen. Einige miteinander verbundene Bunker und eine zerbrochener Fels werden durch zwei Gruppen von Gegnern bewacht. '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) Gruppe 2 '- ''aggro bei Annäherung oder Beschuss *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Nephilim/Saint) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *3-4 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *7-8 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Tech2 Salvage, eine Hundemarke, Faction Munition und etwas sonstige Beute. Die Bunker lassen bei Abschuss manchmal einen Container mit etwas Munition fallen, sonstige Strukturen: Keine Beute. Es besteht die Chance auf eine dritte Eskalationsstufe. Die Eskalation kann hier vorzeitig enden. In dem Fall erscheint folgende Meldung: "This place seems to have served as a small outpost for the Angels. Not much of any importance here, and you have no idea where to go next." Dritte Stufe thumb|Operation Spring Cleaning Stufe 3Beschreibungstext: ''This location seems to have served as a small scouting outpost for the Angels. You have co-ordinates for your next destination, but be aware that whoever is there probably knows you're coming. '' '''Gruppe 1 - aggro bei Annäherung oder Beschuss *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Nephilim/Throne) - Target Painter *4 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) - Target Painter *4 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) Gruppe 2 '- ''aggro bei Annäherung oder Beschuss *3-4 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' Zwischendurch erscheint manchmal eine dritte Gruppe, bestehend aus einigen Cruisern und Elite Frigates. Sie warpe jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder weg, wenn man sie nicht angreift unt hinterlässt dabei folgende Nachricht im Local Chat: : The convoy has escaped... Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt - wie üblich - Tech2 Salvage, eine Hundemarke, Faction Munition und etwas sonstige Beute. Es kann aber auch bereits nach Abschuss des Domination BS eskalieren. Es besteht die Chance auf eine vierte Eskalationsstufe. Vierte Stufe Beschreibungstext: Success! You managed to nail down the point of origin of these newly arrived Angels. If now only this Angel of Death guy would be there... Man landet an einem unbewachten Beschleunigungstor; es führt in den ersten Abschnitt. Erster Abschnitt In einer gelben Wolke treibt ein riesiger Felsen, daneben ein Beschleunigungstor, ca. 30 km vom Landepunkt entfernt.thumb|Operation Spring Cleaning Stufe 4a '''Gegner *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) *3 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Impaler/Raider) Zweiter Abschnitt 'Gegnerthumb|Operation Spring Cleaning Stufe 4b *1 Faction Battleship (Gist Domination Murderer) *4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *10-11 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Hunter/Impaler/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) ''- teilw. web/scramble *4 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) *6-7 Frigates - Angel Frigate Transport (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) In der Beute des Domination Battleships kann ein hochwertiges Faction-Modul hervorkommen (Gist A-Type). Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit dem Popup: ''A lot of individuals, fictitious as well as non fictional, have been remembered throughout history as the "Angel of Death". You very much doubt that this low down pirate will join their ranks. '' Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec